Vehicles often include bumper assemblies at the front and rear extremities of the vehicle. In automotive vehicles, the bumper assemblies are typically configured to dissipate the energy of a relatively low speed impact with minimal further impact energy transfer to the vehicle frame. Modern bumper assemblies sometimes use a thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO) or expanded polypropelyne (EPP) foam energy absorber placed between a fascia and a high strength impact beam to provide the required energy dissipation function.